dctvfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Television Universe
The DC Television Universe is a shared fictional universe featuring television series aired on NBC. The universe began in 2012 with Batman, and expanded in 2013 with The Flash. Star Sapphire began airing in 2014, though it was not incorporated into the universe until 2015. First Strike began as a mid-season replacement in 2016, also in the universe, while Green & Red, another series in the universe, began in 2017. Birds of Prey is planned to begin airing in 2019. Series 1For the fourth season, the eleventh episode aired in the special timeslot of Wednesday 9:00 pm. ''Batman ''(2012-18) Batman follows Bruce Wayne, an orphaned billionaire philanthropist who returns from five years in Europe training in martial arts and other fighting techniques. Five years later, after he became Batman, Bruce Wayne has managed to keep his identity a secret. He receives help from the GCPD, including Jim Gordon and district attorney, Harvey Dent. Bruce's girlfriend, Vicki Vale, is secretly in love with Batman, who she does not know is her boyfriend. Bruce's butler who raised him, Alfred Pennyworth, also aids Bruce on his quest to end crime in Gotham City. Jim's teenage daughter, Barbara Gordon, looks up to Batman and wishes to be his sidekick. Tim Drake, the father of Barbara's best friend Ivy, is secretly a high-ranking member of the Court of Owls, a conspiracy trying to take over Gotham. Throughout the season, Vicki uses her journalist skills to uncover Batman's identity, while Barbara becomes the second person to know Bruce's identity, after Alfred. Ivy discovers her father's cult and tries to persuade him to stop, while Gordon, Dent, and Batman try to stop the Court of Owls. In the finale, the Court of Owls is thwarted by the GCPD and Batman, and Tim is taken to prison. Ivy moves in with Jim and Barbara. Vicki died in the attack from the Court of Owls, leaving Bruce to retire from Batman for a while. However, Dent was mind-controlled by the Court of Owls for a short while, leading him down a criminal path. In season two, Bruce is forced to return as Batman after four months, thanks to Alfred and Barbara's insisting. In order to receive further help, Bruce reveals his identity to Gordon, while the GCPD is put under new leadership, Commissioner Sarah Essen. Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face and begins terrorizing the city, including murdering a family of trapeze artists, orphaning their teenage son, Dick Grayson, who begins a romance with Barbara. Throughout the season, Vicki's replacement at the GCPN, Iris West, helps the "Bat Team" with finding Two-Face, who teams up with the Maronis, while Gilda Dent, Harvey's wife, begins to suspect his criminal intent. In the finale, Dick becomes Batman's other sidekick, Robin, when Bruce and Barbara are kidnapped. The Maronis begin their plan to demolish the city, leading to Jim confessing his love to Sarah under pressure. After their plan is stopped, Iris is moved to Central City, while Harvey Dent is arrested. Elsewhere in the season, we are introduced to Barry Allen. In season three, Batman, Batgirl, and Robin are aided by Alfred and Jim in stopping crime in Gotham City. Barbara and Dick are in their final year of high school, while Jim and Sarah have begun dating. Gotham City judge, Jonathan Crane, begins experimenting on random subjects to find a serum that will locate the subject's deepest fear. However, in one of his experiments on Ivy, it locates a hidden gene in her DNA that allows her to control plant life and mind control others. Barbara and Jim help her to control her powers, while Crane is arrested, leading to the introduction of Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Crane's therapist. Throughout the season, Quinzel is tricked into releasing Crane, leading to him finding the perfect serum that causes the subject to see their worst fear all around them. Sarah learns of the Bat Team's identities, while she begins to run for mayor, after the previous mayor was found to be corrupt. Also, Quinzel slowly goes insane after being lead a wild goose chase by the "ghost of the Joker", Batman's "archenemy" killed before the events of the series. In the finale, Sarah's inaguration ceremony is interrupted by Crane, or the "Scarecrow". Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Gordon are able to find Sarah, while Gordon is promoted to Commissioner. And Quinzel becomes "Harley Quinn". In season four, Harley Quinn recruits Selina Kyle/Catwoman, a young thief who had a fling with Batman. Harley also recruits Ivy, who loses control of her powers. Batman, Batgirl, and Robin are forced to stop them before they can enact their plan to demolish the city's leading powers (the crime families, the GCPD, and the Bat Team) and take over the city. Throughout the season, Bruce meets a new Wayne Enterprises technician, Luke Fox, who becomes a new sidekick, Batwing. However, Barbara and Luke's friendship causes Dick to be jealous. Jim proposes to Sarah, who says yes. And, Bruce and Selina continue to get closer, with him hoping to get her to join his team instead. In the finale, the "Sirens" nearly are able to go through with the plan, with the Maronis already destroyed, the Falcones dwindling, and the GCPD about to give in. However, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Batwing are able to stop them, but not before Ivy kills Gordon, leading to Barbara giving up on Ivy forever. In season five, Barbara and Luke have began a romance, leaving Dick angry at both of them. Sarah continues to help the team, though the new commissioner, Harvey Bullock, disagrees with her motives, believing the vigilantes should be stopped. The Bat Team is introduced to Diana Prince, a hardcore A.R.G.U.S. agent who the team is forced to reveal their identities to. Throughout the season, Diana reveals her identity as a Princess from the island of Themyscira, where the all-women race of the Amazons live. Diana has heightened strength, speed, healing, and flight. Diana also has an indestructible sword and bracelets, which can deflect anything. The team discovers that Bruce's trainer when he was away, Ra's al Ghul, is actually the head of the League of Shadows, a group of assassins. His daughter, Talia, a ruthless member, is revealed to have had a romance with Bruce while he was in Europe. In the finale, the League almost is able to convince Bruce to replace Ra's as the head of the group, though they fail. Ra's is killed and Talia, having a change of heart, becomes the head of the group and turns it around, though she reveals to Bruce that he is the father of a thirteen-year-old she gave up as a baby. Bruce begins searching for his son. In season six, five months later, Bruce and Diana are now in a relationship, while Alfred has passed away. The team eventually finds Bruce's son, under the name Damian Tallant. Damian had been from foster home to foster home throughout his life, until Bruce takes him in and reveals his identity. Meanwhile, a formal war begins between the GCPD and the Falcones, leading to Sarah going all in against Sofia Falcone. A.R.G.U.S agent, Lucy Lane, replaces Diana as the informing agent, after Diana resigns. Throughout the season, the Luke-Barbara-Dick love triangle continues, until Barbara formally decides to be with Dick. The crime war continues, while Bruce's old best friend, Tommy Elliot, returns to town with a vengeance to kill those that harmed him. In the finale, Dick becomes Nightwing, while Damian becomes Robin. Tommy, under the name Hush, has teamed up with the Falcones and helps them until the Bat Team manages to stop them, though Sofia escapes the mass arrest. Lucy learns she is being taken from Gotham, just as she has started a romance with Luke. In season seven, Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Luke, Diana, and Damian are now the "Bat Family". Sofia has moved to Keystone City, while Lucy hunts her down. Kate Kane and Helena Bertinelli are introduced, and quickly join the team as Batwoman and the Huntress. Meanwhile, Bruce is shocked when the Joker's trademark symbol, a green, white, and red smile, begins showing up around the city. Harley and Two-Face are freed from Arkham, leading to the revelation that the Joker is somehow alive. Throughout the season, Lucy and Luke continue their relationship, while Sofia is found, but becomes an informant to reveal the secrets of the Falcone family. Dick and Barbara decide to get married. In the finale, at Dick and Barbara's wedding, the Joker attacks with an army, leading to Batman, Robin, Batwing, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Batwoman, and the Huntress, aided by A.R.G.U.S. and the GCPD going to save Barbara, after she was kidnapped by the Joker. Eventually, the Joker is shot off the roof of a building by Lucy, though his body is never recovered. Harley and Two-Face are returned to Arkham, while Lucy and Luke move away. Bruce decides to officially retire as Batman after twelve years, while Dick and Barbara decide to live normal lives as well. However, Wonder Woman, Robin, Batwoman, and the Huntress continue to protect Gotham. ''The Flash'' (2013-) The Flash follows Barry Allen, a forensics scientist whose mother was killed when he was twelve. His father, Henry Allen, was blamed for the murder and put in prison for the rest of his life, even though Barry knows it was not him. Barry grew up with his childhood friend, Iris, whose father, Joseph West, was the lead detective on Henry's case. Ten years later, Barry is dismayed when Iris moves to Gotham City, as he has had a crush on her for over a decade. Joseph gets him a job as a CSI for the Central City Police Department. However, on the night of a lightning storm, Barry is struck while messing with chemicals in his lab, and the chemicals mixed with the lightning causes Barry to go into a coma. A year later, Iris has returned to Central City and Barry awakens. However, Barry discovers he now has super-speed. Barry teams up with S.T.A.R. Labs, a science lab, including Crystal Frost, Cameron Mahkent, Leonard Snart, and Ronnie Raymond. Throughout the season, Barry discovers that the lightning storm was actually the result of a S.T.A.R. Labs disaster that unlocked a hidden gene in Barry's DNA. Snart, fed up with the others not allowing him to continue studying cryology, builds a device that shoots ice. In the finale, Barry confesses his feelings for Iris to her, but she does not reciprocate. Snart leaks the S.T.A.R. Labs disaster about the lightning storm and shoots Crystal and Cameron. Barry manages to stop Snart and the public deems him the Flash. In the second season, four months after becoming the Flash, Barry continues to fight crime. Iris works to uncover the Flash's identity, while Ronnie runs S.T.A.R. Labs after almost every other employee left. Crystal and Cameron are still in a coma, while Joseph, knowing Barry's identity, helps the Flash. A new CCPD transfer, Patty Spivot, takes an interest in Barry, while Iris's brother, Daniel, and his teenage son, Wally, move back to Central City. Throughout the season, Wally discovers Barry's identity, as does Patty. Barry begins to have visions of "Eobard Thawne", a man from the 25th century who is obsessed with the Flash. Thawne eventually comes to 2014, where he reveals that he is there to kill Barry. Crystal and Cameron eventually wake up, each having the ability to control and generate ice. Barry, Joseph, Patty, Wally, Ronnie, Crystal, and Cameron attempt to stop Thawne throughout the season. In the finale, Iris learns of Barry's identity and kisses him, while Barry manages to stop Thawne, take away his speed and send him back to 2445, though Thawne promises to be back. In the third season, Cameron slowly begins to go insane, while the team meets Professor Martin Stein. Iris has joined the team and is dating Barry, while Daniel begins to realize that Thawne has posessed his mind. An accident in S.T.A.R. Labs fuses Stein and Ronnie's minds into Ronnie's body, and gives them the ability to fly and generate fire while in this form. However, they are able to split apart when they want to. The team is able to stop Cameron before he hurts anyone, while Daniel tries to get help. Halfway through the season, Stein, Ronnie, and Crystal leave to join First Strike, while Patty strikes up a romance with Daniel. However, Thawne takes over Daniel completely and begins to masquerade as him, while he has speed. Barry, Iris, Patty, Wally, and Joseph meet Caitlin Snow, a socially awkward new S.T.A.R. Labs employee. Wally realizes he wants to be like Barry with speed, and recreates the lightning storm while in Barry's lab, knocking himself into a coma. The team meets Johnny Quick, a speedster from "Earth-2", another universe, and his teenage daughter, Jesse Quick. Wally awakens and begins dating Jesse. In the finale, Daniel, with the team now knowing it is Thawne, accidentally kills Patty, who he loved, and then goes on a murder spree. Barry takes the final fight to Thawne. However, Iris and Joseph are dismayed to learn that in order to kill Thawne, they must kill Daniel's body, though Thawne reminds them that Daniel died when Thawne took over. Barry then kills Thawne. Barry's father also dies of a heart attack in prison. In the final moments of the season, Barry, ridden with guilt, goes back in time and saves his mother from being murdered, which Barry discovers it was Thawne who killed her. In the fourth season, Barry has been living in an alternate future where his parents are alive for four months. In the first three episodes of the season, Barry is married to Patty, while Iris, Daniel, Wally, and Joseph are a normal family. Barry returned Thawne to the future. However, when Johnny and Jesse return to this earth, Barry explains what he did. Johnny forces him to go back and fix the timeline. However, the timeline is not entirely fixed, Johnny is now dead, while Patty never came to Central City. However, Barry, Iris, Wally, and Caitlin are still a team, though Jesse is angry when she discovers that Wally is dating Frankie Kane and knows Jesse as a friend. Also in this new timeline, Barry works with a snobby CSI, August Heart, while Iris is dating James Partridge. A mysterious speeedster calling himself Godspeed shows up around the city killing criminals who got off their trial free. Throughout the season, Barry hunts him down and finds evidence it is August. However, while interrogating him, Godspeed shows up and kills Johnny. Frankie breaks up with Wally after discovering him kissing Jesse, though Godspeed gives her the ability to control magnetic fields. Also, James is revealed to be Godspeed. In the finale, James reveals himself as Godspeed and fights Barry. Wally and Jesse team up and stop Frankie from nearly killing them. And, Iris, Caitlin, and August try to protect David when James claims he will murder everyone in Barry's life. David, however, is killed, and Frankie is imprisoned, while Barry is forced to kill James. However, Barry is arrested and put on trial, after he and Iris share a kiss. In the fifth season, after four months, Barry is still on trial. Jesse has gained super-speed, and Caitlin has gained abilities similar to those of Crystal's, both after the same accident. Wally, Jesse, and Caitlin, aided by Iris and August continue to stop criminals. However, when Snart escapes from prison and recruits a team of supervillains, Team Flash is forced to find a way to get Barry off. Throughout the season, Barry proposes to Iris, which becomes increasingly hard due to them being in prison. However, Barry is eventually found not guilty and let off. Snart's team, called the Rogues, continues to fight Team Flash. Caitlin meets Jason Rusch, Ronnie's old college roommate, and Jefferson Jackson. The two become the new Firestorm and begin to help Team Flash. Eventually, in the finale, Team Flash and the Rogues battle each other, leaving Lisa Snart and Axl Walker dead on the Rogues, and Jefferson dead on Team Flash. And, Barry and Iris marry thIn the final moments, a masked man is recruited into the Cult of Savitar. In the sixth season, Barry, Wally, Jesse, and Caitlin continue to fight crime, while Jason looks for a new match for Firestorm. Hunter and Ashley Zoloman are introduced as a fighting married couple whose relationship is rejuvenated after Hunter gains super-speed. Meanwhile, the team meets Albert Desmond, a new CSI who seemingly has ties to the Cult of Savitar. And, August discovers he is a perfect match for Firestorm. ''Star Sapphire ''(2014-17) Star Sapphire follows Carol Ferris, the daughter of Carl Ferris, the owner of Ferris Air, a flight agency. Carol was recruited into the Star Sapphires, a space policing agencies and one of the Lantern Corps, alongside the Green Lanterns, Blue Lanterns, the Indigo tribe, Red Lanterns, Yellow Lanterns, and the solo Orange Lantern. Carol becomes their Queen after the previous dies. Years later, Carol continues to fight crime in space, known as the Star Sapphire. Carol's boyfriend, Hal Jordan, was a high-ranking member in the Green Lantern Corps, though he died in the line of duty. However, when Krona, a rogue Green Lantern, begins to unleash his power upon innocent planets, Carol, Miri Riam, and Dela Pharon join forces with the Green Lanterns Kilowog, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner to stop Krona before he can end the universe. In the second season, the Star Sapphires and the Green Lanterns meet Alanna, an inhabitant of the planet Rann who wants their help to rescue Adam Strange, a human who she came into contact with. They discover that Parallax is in the Sector and plans to kill Adam Strange to take him as his new host. Throughout the season, on Earth, they meet Imra Ardeen, an amnesiac who has flinging memories of being part of a team in the 31st century. Carol and John decide to take Imra to the 31st century to jog her memories, while Adam reunites with Alanna, just as Parallax comes to Earth. Eventually, Imra, Carol, and John find the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 31st century and Imra remembers. They go back to 21st century Earth with them and fight Parallax when he comes to Coast City. In the finale, Parallax is defeated, though his spirit is put into a Yellow Lantern ring, which Green Lantern Sinestro takes. In the shortened third season, Carol and the Star Sapphires are shocked to discover that Sinestro now has plans to destroy the Lantern Corps. John leads Kilowog and Guy, alongside Carol and Dela to unite the Lantern Corps and stop Sinestro. Throughout the season, the team manages to get Indigo-7 to join their team and get Saint Walker and Atrocitus to defend their Lantern Corps. However, in the finale, Atrocitus betrays them and joins Sinestro. The heroes are able to stop them, though Sinestro and Atrocitus escape. In the 2016-17 season, NBC originally announced Star Sapphire as having twenty episodes. The series would go on break between February 23 and April 20, 2017, before airing it's final seven episodes. However, on November 12, 2016, NBC announced they were cutting the episode count to thirteen, after properly notifying the writing staff. However, NBC revealed that this does not mean Star Sapphire would be canceled. Then, On February 18, 2017, Batman,'' The Flash'', and First Strike were renewed for seventh, fifth, and third seasons, respectively, fueling speculation that Star Sapphire would not be renewed. Finally, on May 14, 2017, Star Sapphire was officially canceled after three seasons, making it the first DC Television Universe series to be canceled. ''First Strike'' (2016-) When Hank Henshaw, the head of Project Cadmus, begins his plan to root out all threats to the Earth, A.R.G.U.S. begins First Strike, a task force of heroes led by General Rick Flag. Flag recruits Harper Row/Bluebird, Ray Palmer/The Atom, Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein/Firestorm, Crystal Frost/Killer Frost, Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern, Nathan Heywood/Steel, and Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy. Throughout the season, the team discovers that Henshaw had previously gotten cybernetic implants to become like Superman, after his death. In the finale, the team manages to shut down Cadmus and in the final fight against Henshaw, Kyle loses his life, though Henshaw dies as well. Nathan leaves to care for his dying mother, while the rest of the team continues to go around the globe fighting threats. In the second season, the team meets Mari McCabe/Vixen, a street fighter from Detroit who can embody the spirit of any animal using a totem passed down through her family tree. A.R.G.U.S. discovers that June Moone, an A.R.G.U.S. agent and Flag's girlfriend, has been taken over by the Enchantress, a mysterious ancient power, that First Strike must stop. The team also recruits Roy Harper/Green Arrow and Emiko Queen/Red Arrow. Together, with three new members, First Strike manages to take down the Enchantress's spirit and bring back June Moone. Flag leaves the team to be with June, while Stein dies of a heart attack. In the third season, the team has been broken up for four months. Harper and Ray work as A.R.G.U.S. desk agents. Ronnie and Crystal are living a life together. Cindy has returned to Central City, while Mari returned to Detroit, as have Roy and Emiko to Central City. However, when Vandal Savage attacks Roy and Emiko, they try to reunite the team to no avail. However, a time-travelling Terry McGinnis from the year 2039 reveals that if they don't stop Savage, he will kill nearly every hero and vigilante and almost take over the world. Ronnie finds Henry Hewitt, an A.R.G.U.S. engineer and the perfect new Firestorm match, while Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire joins the team. Now, First Strike is froced to stop Savage before he can make 2039 come true. In the fourth season, First Strike has continued to be a mobile task force for seven months, working for the D.E.O. However, when D.E.O. and A.R.G.U.S. begin to consider a merge, the team becomes threatened. However, they decide to prove themselves by stopping the next big threat to the planet, Doctor Destiny, who plans on rewriting reality for his advantage. The team is joined by A.R.G.U.S. agent Ray Terill, Cindy's cousin, Cisco Ramon, and Kendra Saunders, the latest reincarnation of Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl. ''Green & Red'' (2017-) Green & Red follows Roy Harper/Green Arrow and Emiko Queen/Red Arrow. After learning that Star City is in danger after their year absence. They team up with Emiko's mother, Shado, Detective Larry Lance, his estranged wife and former Black Canary, Dinah Drake, and FBI agent Eddie Fyers to take down Arthur King/Merlyn, a new archer with plans to destroy the SCPD and take over the city. Throughout the season, Emiko struggles to reconnect with her mother and learns of her origins, while Roy and Eddie are at first at odds, though they grow to become friends. Roy also reunites with a former lover, Mia Dearden, and learns he has a son. In the finale, Merlyn is taken down, though Shado is killed in the attack, while Roy, Emiko, Dinah, Larry, and Eddie find Laurel Lance/Black Canary, who has been gone for the past five years. In the second season, Laurel reveals that she and Oliver disappeared when a fifteen-year-old boy shows up, claiming he is Oliver's son, Connor Hawke. However, when they met his mother, she attacked them, killed Oliver, and kidnapped Laurel. She barely escaped and has been hiding ever since. The team finds Connor and learn the truth: his mother was a bounty hunter who had an affair with Oliver in college and has been hunting him down ever since. Roy begins to fear the same will happen with Mia, who returns as a skilled archer. Sin is also introduced as a young girl that Laurel took in. However, when Slade Wilson/Deathstroke shows up, everyone must unite to stop him. ''Birds of Prey'' (2019-) Birds of Prey is a planned spin-off/follow-up to Batman. Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Kate Kane/Batwoman, Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, and Dinah Lance/Black Canary form the Birds of Prey to take down Roman Sionis/Black Mask in Keystone City. There, they meet Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana, who agrees to help them, along with Harley Quinn, who knows the ins and outs of Sionis's gang. They are aided by Barbara's husband, Detective Dick Grayson, and his partner, Crispus Allen. Recurring cast and characters So far, Iris, Crystal, Ronnie, Stein, Carol, Roy, and Emiko are the only characters to appear as a starring cast member on more than one show.